


Mastermind

by dainochild



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Main Video Game Series), Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types, Pocket Monsters: Ruby & Sapphire & Emerald | Pokemon Ruby Sapphire Emerald Versions
Genre: Christmas Fluff, F/M, Tumblr Ask Box Fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-24
Updated: 2012-12-24
Packaged: 2018-03-16 23:25:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 311
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3506612
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dainochild/pseuds/dainochild
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Wally feels like he's the real mastermind behind Ruby and Sapphire's successful relationship, what with how much they depend on him for support.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mastermind

**Author's Note:**

  * For [MrMissMrsRandom](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MrMissMrsRandom/gifts).



> Prompt was for Ruby/Sapphire with Wally in the background. I made background foreground, apparently.

Ruby was, put simply, scary. He was especially scary when it concerned Sapphire and being a good ‘girlfriend’. Wally knew he’d never fully understand why Ruby went around calling himself Sapphire’s girlfriend or why Sapphire went along with it and called herself Ruby’s boyfriend. She said it was something about gender stereotypes, but Wally didn’t think it was that funny.

“Now, I don’t know how to think like a brute,” Ruby announced as he dragged Wally off to the mall. “I hear you got pretty brutal at the end of your journey, being all manly-man with asthma no more and all, and being such good friends with my brutal boyfriend, you should be able to help me find what to buy her.”

“F-flowers?” Wally suggested. “Isn’t, that what goes with Christmas dates?”

“I think she’d eat them,” Ruby sighed, shaking his head sadly.

“…steak?”

Ruby tapped his lower lip thoughtfully. “Good idea. This is why you’re here. This why you’re gonna do _all_ my Sapphire shopping with me from now on.”

Wally fought a whimper.

*

Sapphire was, put simply, scary. She wasn’t scary in the same way as Ruby: Sapphire was scary in that she was so loud, outgoing and loving that it was impossible not to get smothered by her enthusiasm and love.

“Wally!” Sapphire cried, climbing up the drainpipe to his bedroom. “Ya gotta help me.”

“What’s wrong?” Wally asked.

Sapphire vaulted into the room. “Dunno what t’ get Ruby for Christmas.”

“Flowers?” Wally suggested.

“He’d turn them into clothes.”

“…clothes?”

“Wouldn’t be good enough, he’d complain an’ bitch and whine.”

“But he’d get to remake them,” Wally pointed out. “So you could get him clothes and a mini-sewing kit or… something?”

Sapphire gasped, jumped and clapped in approval. “Perfect! Wally, you’re th’ best!”

Wally wondered if either of them knew who the true mastermind behind their relationship was.


End file.
